


A Foiled Gift

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: If there was one thing a merchant didn’t like, it was owing debts. Somehow, Ali and Tressa kept trading these little favors back and forth, and now Ali has given her a present …





	A Foiled Gift

“What’s this?” Tressa held up the small foil wrapped object up to the light as if she could see through the thin metallic wrapper.

Ali just shook his head. “Heh, you think you can see through foil, greenhorn?”

“Stop calling me and I was wondering what it was that you handed to me,” she snapped as she lowered the foil covered object to glare at her merchant rival.

“Oh, you wanted to know what it was huh? Well you could have just asked.” Tressa gave him her most unimpressed glare to indicated just what she thought of that idea. Ali laughed in her face. “Ahaha, never change greenie. And it’s candy.”

“Candy?”

Ali nodded. “Exotic candy from far away that I got off a trading ship. I was going to sell them, but, uh, they seemed to have melted a bit in the sunlight.”

“You got me bad candy,” Tressa all but shrieked in the other merchant’s face. (Now that she thought about it the object was a bit squishy, ugh.)

There was that laugh again as Ali shook his head. “It’s not bad, that one was just a bit softer than the others. Try it, it’s probably still good.” Before she could shout at him some more Ali began to walk away from her. “Well, see you around greenhorn.”

She growled lowly at his departing form before she looked curiously at the colorful aquamarine foil and unwrapped it. There was a dark brown mass inside, a little melted as Ali had suggested, and she took a deep breath before she popped it inside. Almost immediately a rich sweetness filled her mouth. “Mmm, this is good.” She chewed a bit. “I wonder what this is- Ali, wait! What is this called? Ali!”

Tressa chased after Ali who was laughing yet again.


End file.
